vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (Post-Flashpoint)
|-|New 52= |-|God of War= |-|Rebirth= Summary Wonder Woman is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character is a demigoddess and warrior princess of the Amazons (who are based on the Amazons of Greek mythology) and is known in her homeland as Princess Diana of Themyscira. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B Name: Wonder Woman/Diana Prince Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Amazon, Demigoddess, Founding Member of the Justice League, Goddess of War, Princess of the Amazons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Godlike Senses, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Sub-Atomic Destruction with her Sword, Bypassing Durability with her Sword, Weapon Mastery | Heightened Statistics, Can summon weapons made of energy, Telepathy (can control soldiers), Can likely summon the spirits of any warriors Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to Orion's Post-Flashpoint Avatar as well as Kryptonians such as Superman, Zod and Faora. Defeated Supergirl in combat. Stated by Parasite to hold "more power than Superman". Destroyed Hal Jordan's construct and fought with Yellow Lanterns. Her sword could pierce Doomsday, but that could be an example of Durability Negation) | Solar System level (Stated by Cheetah to be stronger than before. Restrained God of Strength Superman with her lasso and damaged him with her sword) | Solar System level (Comparable to Rebirth Superman) Speed: Unknown. At least FTL movement speed (Comparable to Kryptonians, faster than Supergirl in combat) | Unknown. At least FTL movement speed (Stated by Cheetah to be faster than before. Was faster than God of Strength Superman) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Rebirth Superman) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Has survived blows from Superman, Supergirl, Zod, Faora and Doomsday). Her Bracelets of Submission can endure Darkseid's Omega Beams | Solar System level (At least as durable as before. Tanked God of Strength Superman's heat vision) | Solar System level Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Various magical weapons such as her bracelets, tiara, and lasso, a magical sword forged by the god Hephaestus with a blade sharp enough to cut off the electrons of an atom. Intelligence: Very high, Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice League, along with the Martian Manhunter and Batman. Master Combatant (Stated by Ares to have, even as a child, "Skills that rival those of Ulysses and Achilles combined") Weaknesses: None notable Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. *Respect Thread *Respect Gallery Key: Post-Flashpoint | God of War | Rebirth Gallery WW God.jpg|Wonder Woman's Bracelets of Submission restrain her from using the full extent of her Godly powers. WW God 2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Demigods Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Justice League Members Category:Amazons Category:Lasso Users Category:Tier 4